Wywiady
='''Wywiad z Cote de Pablo i Michael'em Weatherly:''' [[Plik:Nsic.jpg|left|thumb|322px|Michael Weatherly i Cote de Pablo]] '''Z aktorami serialu mieliśmy szansę spotkać się podczas 50. Festiwalu Telewizyjnego w Monte Carlo. Podczas spotkania na pytania dziennikarzy odpowiadała Cote de Pablo, ponieważ Michael Weatherly był bardziej zajęty wygłupami.''' ''Oczywiście pierwsze pytanie jakie padło dotyczyło 7. sezonu. Co się wydarzy? '' '''De Pablo:''' Ziva przejdzie tzw. "amerykański trening" i pod koniec sezonu stanie się już obywatelką amerykańską. '''Weatherly:''' A ja muszę powiedzieć, że to wspaniałe uczucie patrzeć, jak piękna zabójczyni z Mossadu staje się Amerykanką. ''Który epizod zapamiętaliście najlepiej? Który jest waszym ulubionym epizodem?'' '''De Pablo:''' Mój ulubiony to "Under Covers" (przyp. red. 8 odcinek w 3 sezonie). ''Pytanie o spin-off NCIS czyli o "NCIS: Los Angeles", jak wyglądają stosunki między wami, a tamtą ekipą?'' '''DePablo:''' Nie widzimy się zbyt często, raz spotkaliśmy się na planie pilota serialu. To było fajne, bo mogliśmy ich poznać. Ale później nie było już okazji do kręcenia wspólnych scen, nie spotykaliśmy się już na tym samym planie. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że KOCHAMY LL Cool J'a, który jest tutaj z nami w Monte Carlo. On jest bardzo otwartą osobą, z którą świetnie się rozmawia. Jest bardzo miły. A jeśli chodzi o resztę obsady, to bardzo przyjemnie się ze wszystkimi pracowało. Niestety nie utrzymujemy z nimi regularnego kontaktu. My jesteśmy nieco odizolowani (śmiech). Jesteśmy zbyt daleko od Los Angeles. ''Jakie to uczucie stać się tak popularnym? Jak wam się to podoba? A może bardziej odpowiadało wam granie w serialu, który nie jest na TOP-liście? '' '''DePablo:''' Myślę, że NCIS to taki serial, który na początku napędzał mały silniczek, aż w końcu po 7 latach stał się monstrualnym hitem dla mas. I teraz jesteśmy numerem 1, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że ta liczba jest bardzo samotna. Pozostać na tym miejscu, też będzie raczej trudno. Ale przynajmniej teraz już możemy powiedzieć, że dokonaliśmy tego. Bardzo się z tego cieszymy. ''Jak myślicie, dlaczego osiągnęliście tak wielki sukces, nie tylko w USA, ale na całym świecie. Czyja to zasługa? '' '''DePablo:''' Myślę, że sukces serialu to zasługa jego postaci, myślę że ludziom podobają się interakcje między bohaterami, myślę też, że mamy też wielobarwne postaci, które bardzo się od siebie różnią, mamy też kogoś kto pełni rolę naszego "ojca". Wszyscy jesteśmy taką dysfunkcjonalną rodziną, ale jednak rodziną. Myślę, że to właśnie lubią oglądać ludzie. ''Czy Michael przeszkadza ci czasem na planie swoimi wygłupami? '' '''DePablo: '''No cóż, czasami to jest śmieszne, a czasami... nie bardzo... Gdybyśmy tak cały czas się wygłupiali, ktoś by nam zwrócił uwagę, że jeśli nie przestaniemy, to będziemy siedzieć na planie przez najbliższe 70 godzin. Kochamy naszą pracę, ale chcemy zrobić co do nas należy i pójść do domu. ''Czy między waszymi bohaterami istnieje jakaś chemia? Jest szansa na jakiś romantyczny związek? '' '''Weatherly:''' Całowaliśmy się w Under "Covers"... potem był pocałunek w policzek... '''DePablo:''' To był pocałunek W POLICZEK! Przepraszam, jestem latynoską, my lubimy prawdziwe pocałunki. Ale do rzeczy, odpowiadając na to pytanie - tak, jest między naszymi bohaterami napięcie seksualne i myślę, że to między innymi czyni nas tak interesującymi na ekranie. '''Weatherly:''' Myślę, że to jednak tylko napięcie... Chociaż to nie jest nic takiego, czego nie mógłby naprawić dobry masaż... ''Pytanie do Cote de Pablo... Jaki był twój najlepszy i najgorszy moment w "NCIS" w scenach z Michaelem Weatherly? '' '''DePablo: '''Powiem o tych dobrych, bo o tych złych nie mogę mówić (śmiech). Powiedzmy, że Michael i ja jesteśmy jak brat i siostra. Mamy bardzo dobre momenty. "Under Covers" (3. sezon) był dla mnie świetnym epizodem. Nie mogę mówić o najgorszych momentach, ale każdy dzień na planie jest całkiem udany. ''Co jeszcze wydarzy się w kolejnych sezonach? '' '''DePablo: '''McGee będzie miał dziewczynę, a właściwie nie zupełnie dziewczynę... Zainteresuje się kimś. I ona jest bardzo podobna do niego. '''Weatherly:''' Ale on o tym nie wie. On tego jeszcze nie dostrzega, bo jemu się wydaje, że jest bardzo "cool", a w rzeczywistości jest trochę inaczej (śmiech). ''Ostatnie pytanie, tak dla zabawy. Czy wyobrażacie sobie, że Ziva i DiNozzo mają ze sobą dziecko? '' '''DePablo:''' Dziecko?! O mój Boże! Wyobrażasz sobie? Na pewno byłoby bardzo ładne, być może miałoby zielone oczy... i być może po mnie odziedziczyłoby moje ciemne włosy i może twoje nogi. Wow! Ale to się nie stanie! Możecie być pewni!http://www.agencincis.pl/wywiady/wywiad_2.php '''Dziękujemy za sympatyczną rozmowę!''' Przypisy